


Sentiment and McQueen

by jlillymoon



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Poisoning, mention of injury, mention of suicide, mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlillymoon/pseuds/jlillymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sebastian Moran was sentimental about a tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment and McQueen

**Author's Note:**

> I had this vision in my head of Sebastian getting ready to go to a meeting after Jim was gone and he decided to wear Jim's McQueen tie. And this is what resulted from it. I... I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. It was something that just came out.
> 
> Please realize this is unbetaed and un brit picked. I just felt the need to share it.

Sebastian sat on the bed and smiled to himself. He tied his Prada shoes and wiped off the top of the toes with his callused hand. He adjusted the cuff of his pant leg and stood up to get a look at himself in the mirror. Pulling on his jacket, he turned to the mirror that hung on the wall to the side of the closet door. Jim loved that mirror. It was large and he could see everything in it. All of himself. Seb rarely used it other than to take a quick look at how his clothes looked when he was dressed for meetings or to check out Jim’s newest handy work on his skin. He gave himself a sad smile as he stood, his fingers on the silk knot of the tie as he adjusted the knot. He pulled on his cuffs of his shirt again and the diamonds of the cuff links glinted in the light.

“Not bad.” he said as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. It was nerves. Plain and simple, nerves. He was about to go to the biggest meeting of his life and he was shaking with fright. But at the same time, there was a peace throughout his lanky body.

He stepped out into the sitting room and made sure he had everything he needed. Mobile. Keys. Wallet. Sunglasses. That was everything.

Sebastian stepped out onto the gravel covered surface and he felt the small pebbles crunch under foot as he walked across the place for his meeting. He knew it better than he knew anyplace and he felt that this was the perfect choice for this. He plugged his headphones into his phone and chose the playlist he had made earlier that week. After he had set the meeting up. He glanced at the clock and knew that he had about ten more minutes until the meeting started. He sent out the last text he needed to send and sighed as he listened to the strains of the tinny disco music as it flared in his ears.

Sebastian made his way over the low wall and decided to sit on the ground, his back against the wall and pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he was waiting. The headphones in his ears masked any sounds around him and yet he wasn’t surprised by the warmth of the other body near his. He smirked a little as the other man sat on the ground next to him. He took another drag from his cigarette and flicked the ash on the ground.

“You’re early.” he said after a moment.

“And you are sentimental.” the Irish lilt said. “Really Bastian? Here?”

Seb laughed a bit and shook his head. “Of course Jim. Where else?”

“Oh, Sebby. I could think of a million other places. But… why now? Why did you want to see me now? After all this time.”

“You know damn well why.” Seb growled out. He closed his eyes and swallowed. “ Sentiment?” he shrugged.

“Sentiment.” Jim agreed.

“Why did you agree to come then, if you think this is…. sentimental? Seb asked. He flicked his cigarette away and placed his folded hands on his knees.

“You asked. I always came when you asked.” Jim offered. He reached his hand up and stopped short of Sebastian’s arm. He hovered there for a moment and put it back in his lap.

Seb shook his head. “The one time I wanted you to come and you didn’t.”

Jim’s lips thinned and he narrowed his eyes. “Don’t.” he warned.

Sebastian shook his head. “I…. I missed you.” he said quietly.

“Sebastian.” Jim said, his voice a warning again. He sighed lightly and looked down at his feet. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want.” Sebastian said.

“Why?” Jim asked, his voice nearly a whine. It was an old argument between them. “Why do you want to hear it?”

“Most people do.” Sebastian offered plainly. “It’s something that most people want to hear. And every now and again I want to hear it too. And you damn well know that on some level you want to hear it and to say it too.”

Jim said nothing for a few moments, the two of them sitting in silence as the world passed by. “I still don’t understand it.” Jim said quietly after a while. Seb raised an eyebrow at him and Jim smiled a bit. “Fine. Anything you want.” he said in a mock huff.

“Really now. Playing the martyr.”

Jim laughed. “Me the martyr.” He laughed for a moment more before letting out another sigh. “I love you Tiger.” His voice was soft and silky. The voice of Jim. Not Moriarty. Not the sing song Irish voice that most people knew. It was the voice that he had used at home with Sebastian. It was the voice that spoke to him about the washing up and the laundry. It was Sebastian’s Jim. the only person in the world who really knew him.

“I love you too, Kitten.” Seb said warmly, his heart filling with joy. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”

“It was sheer torture.” Jim lamented, a playful edge in his voice. The silence fell between them again. It was Jim who broke it once more. “So now what?”

“I don’t know.” Sebastian admitted. He worried his bottom lip for a moment and shook his head. “I’m so tired Jim.” he said as he let his head rest back against the wall.

“It’s almost time.” Jim said, standing and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Time for what?” Seb asked, squinting up at the shorter man.

“Time to go home.” Jim said with a wink. Sebastian smiled and shook his head as he got up from the ground.

“Home.” he said with a voice that was half reverent and half wistful. “Home with you.”

Jim nodded his head and held out his hand. “Come on Tiger. Let’s go.”

Sebastian grabbed Jim’s hand and they walked to the door.  Jim paused for a moment and turned to look over the roof. “Sentimental.” he mused before tugging Sebastian through it.

 

Sherlock tossed the newspaper at John and shook his head. “Sentiment.” he mumbled before moving into the kitchen to get his phone and his wallet before moving back to the sitting room and pulling on his coat.

John pulled the paper towards himself and read the headline. “Lord Moran’s son found dead on St. Bart’s Roof” it read.

“Bloody hell.” John said as he continued to read the article. “I knew him.”  Sherlock stopped in his movement and looked at John and cocked his head to the side. “Half of my sewing in the service was on him.”

“Oh.” Sherlock said.

“Where are you off too?” John asked, as he looked up and realized that the detective was heading out.

“The morgue.” he said as if John should have known. “Read the article. You’ll understand why.” Sherlock waited as John read the rest of the story.

“Often considered the second most dangerous man in London, Col. Moran worked hand in hand with the late James Moriarty before his own death.” John whistled low.

“Moran and Moriarty.”

“Yes.” Sherlock answered. “Coming?”

John nodded and pulled on his own coat before following Sherlock out to the street and into a cab.

“They were lovers.” Sherlock said after some time. John nodded.

“There were rumors.” John said. “He was a bit of a… well he got around.”

Sherlock nodded his head but didn’t say another word until they arrived at the morgue. Molly smiled as she saw them come in the door and she walked over towards them. “Hello John. Hello Sherlock.” she said, pausing so they could both give her a peck on the cheek.

“Hello Molly. How are you feeling? How is the wee one?” John asked placing his hand on Molly’s round middle.

“We are both fine, thank you very much.” Molly said with the enthusiasm of every expectant mother. “What brings my two favorite people here today?”

Sherlock snorted at her comment. “Moran.” he said plainly.

“Ah. I should have known. Well, come on then. You might as well join your brother and my husband. They are looking at him now.”  Molly showed them into the other room and smiled at her husband as he winked at her from across the exam table.

“John. Sherlock.” Mycroft’s voice was clipped as he spoke their names. “I should have known you would have been here.”

The four men stood around the silver table and looked at the tall blonde body that was once Sebastian Moran.

“Poison.” Mycroft stated. “He took a dose and went to die on the roof. He sent a text out to me to find him.”

“Oh.” John uttered. “That’s… wow.” He looked down at the man he hadn’t seen in fifteen years. Time had been kind to him and he was still as handsome as he had been in the Army.

“You knew him.” Greg offered and John nodded.

“I did.” John pointed to a few of his scars that littered his body. “Those are mine.”

“Sentiment?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” his brother said. Mycroft turned away from the body for a moment and turned back with a bag in his hand. He handed it to his brother. “This is what he was wearing.”

Sherlock looked through the bag and pulled out a few random pieces. He handed bits and pieces to John who looked at each one. He stopped when he was handed the tie.

“Ah. Sentiment.” Sherlock said.

“What’s wrong with sentiment?” John asked, a little put out. “He was clearly in love with him. And he chose the one place he wanted to be to die. The last place that…” he voice trailed off as he looked at Sebastian once again. “He was a good officer.” he offered. “We had a few laughs.”

“Really.” Sherlock said, his voice indignant.

“Jealous?” John scoffed.

“No.”

“Right. He’s a good looking man.” Greg tried. Sherlock looked put out and John smiled.

“He was. But not my type.” John said with a smile.

“No. Not your type at all.” Greg agreed.

“And what is your type?” Sherlock asked, his voice clipped and short.

“My type, as everyone knows, is tall dark and brooding. Now, my dear husband. Please. Put all this away. The game is long over.”  Sherlock nodded and put the bag of things down on the table. John put the tie down on top of Sebastian’s chest. “He wore that tie the night of the pool.”

“Yes he did.” Sherlock said.

The men left the room and Jim and Sebastian moved closer to the table.

“At least they could have closed me up again.” Sebastian stated. “I’m not on display here.”

Jim shook his head. “Doesn’t matter now, Tiger.” He took a long look at the man on the slab. “Really Sebastian. My McQueen tie? Why?

“Sentiment.” Seb said with a shrug.

“Sentiment.” Jim agreed.

 

 


End file.
